


Dawn

by saiikavon



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiikavon/pseuds/saiikavon
Summary: Jayden and Antonio train together in the early morning.
Relationships: Antonio Garcia/Jayden Shiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for my sister, who is a fan of Jayden/Antonio. This was a while back, on FF dot net, but it's one of the things I'm actually proud of and fond of, so I wanted to put it here with my more current works.

Jayden and Antonio are the only ones who get up at the crack of dawn even on a weekend. It’ll be 6:00 in the morning and Mike will be woken up by grunts and the constant _clang clang_ of clashing weapons; which he deals with by cursing a lot and ducking under his covers. He supposes he can’t blame Jayden, who has spent his entire life training this way; but he doesn’t get Antonio. The guy’s driving force is and always has been entirely self-made. It’s as infuriating as it is inspiring.

For some reason she can’t quite place, Emily likes the sound of the two in the training yard; thinks of it as kind of an early-morning lullaby. She likes hearing their feet slide on the dirt, their strong exhales with every technique, their short bursts of laughter that they probably don’t even notice in the midst of their battle. It’s the last sound she listens most carefully for, and when it reaches her ears, Emily snuggles into her pillow and sighs.

Kevin’s eyes shoot straight to his bedside clock at the first sounds of footsteps in the dirt. He always knows what it’s going to say, but he’s irritated every time. He’d always thought he’d fine-tuned his body clock pretty well, but every morning those two prove him wrong. He’s too awake now, so he gets up and heads for the kitchen. A side-glance outside shows the two Rangers already in their zone; and this is the only reason Kevin does not go outside to join them. They create their own world out there.

Mia’s eyelids don’t even flutter until the sound of Kevin’s footsteps padding into the kitchen wake her up. She smiles, imagining him fumbling around for some coffee while he shoots disgruntled looks at the “private” training session outside. She doesn’t really blame him, because she knows he’s just surprised—she remembered the first time she walked in on that training session, too.

She finds Kevin grumbling at the coffee maker while the warm, roasted smell permeates the kitchen, and she laughs. “I’ll make breakfast,” she says; and Kevin finally turns and looks at her.

“Huh? Oh, no, that’s okay. I’m just here for coffee right now.” In hopes of changing the subject, he turns around completely and stares outside. Jayden and Antonio are still out there, their training session looking less and less like actual training with each moment.

Mia almost feels guilty watching, but she secretly enjoys the moment when practice transforms completely into play, and the two boys roll around in the dirt together, laughing. It’s nice to see Jayden smile. It’s never more present than when he’s around Antonio. She’s almost positive that’s been Antonio’s goal from the first early morning practice.

The coffee maker clicks “done” and outside the boys finally exhaust themselves, lying side by side on the ground together. Kevin turns for the cabinets in search of a coffee mug. Antonio rolls over and on top of Jayden, straddling the other boy’s hips. His smile is wide and playful. Jayden raises his head just slightly as Antonio lowers his.

Mia discreetly turns her back as Red and Gold melt together under the early morning sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr!  
> Main: http://saiikavon.tumblr.com/  
> Writing archive: http://saiikasnotebook.tumblr.com/


End file.
